In regard to mobile terminal devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, recent years have seen the developments in size reduction and multi-functionalization of the devices. Among such devices, there are models coming along that can receive and display a television broadcast. Moreover, there are mobile viewing devices coming along that allow viewing and recording of TV broadcasts at the same time.
Such a mobile viewing device simultaneously receives and records a terrestrial digital broadcast into a memory card. When a user, who has been viewing the broadcast in this state of things, has to stop viewing due to something else to do, the viewing device records mark information, which indicates the position at which the user stopped viewing, into the memory card (see Patent Reference 1, for example). In the case of this mobile viewing device, when the program reproduction is resumed later from the memory card, the program is reproduced from the position, from which onward the program has not been viewed, on the basis of the mark information. In this way, an attempt has been made to improve the operability.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Application Publication No. 2003-101921.